Back To School - EXO
by Kay1607
Summary: Tidak tau klo tidak dibaca dulu. EXO OT 12


Dibalik meja kerja yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan berkas-berkas laporan, terdapat seorang pria yang terduduk disana yang sedang berusaha menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang sudah menggunung dengan wajah stresnya.

KRIIINNGG

CKLEK

/"Hallo.. Wu Yifan! Aku ada tugas lagi untukmu."/

Ah! Mungkin saking konsentrasinya pria yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yifan itu, sampai tidak menjawab panggilan dari telepon otomatis itu.

/"YA!! WU YIFAN SIALAN!! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK!!"/

"Gege!! Aku sedang sibuk. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahunya nanti saja?!" Jawabnya akhirnya. "Dan sedikit tambahan. Panggil

namaku Kris, ge. Jangan Wu Yifan! Itu tidak keren sama sekali tau!" lanjutnya seraya kembali berkutat dengan kertasnya sebelum..

/"Akan kupotong gajimu jika kau tak segera datang keruanganku sekarang, Wu Yifan!"/

TUT TUT TUT

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Ruangan dimana tak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya karena terdapat berbagai macam koleksi barang-barang pribadi milik sang empunya ruangan.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia Gege yang baik hati. Tugas apa lagi yang akan kukerjakan kali ini?" Kris/Wu Yifan berkata dengan malas.

"Tidak sopan bersikap seperti itu terhadap 'calon atasanmu' sendiri, Wu Yifan." balas sang pemilik ruangan seraya memutar kursinya bak Bos mafia di film-film yang sering ia tonton, menghadap ke arah Kris yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat didepan dadanya.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas

menanggapi jawaban dan tingkah

dramatis sang 'calon atasan', yang juga termasuk Gege sepupunya itu. Sebenarnya, atasannya yang asli adalah Pamannya Kris dan juga termasuk Ayah dari 'calon atasannya' ini yang akan pensiun dari pekerjaanny nanti. Karena pamannya sekarang baru liburan, maka diganti sementara oleh anaknya.

"Baiklah, Luhan Ge. Aku harap kau juga jangan memanggil namaku dengan nama 'Wu Yifan' lagi, itu sungguh tidak keren, Ge." - Kris

"Aish.. Terserah apa katamu 'lah." Luhan -sang calon atasan- berujar malas, "Dan oh ya, aku disuruh Ayah untuk memberikan tugas ini kepadamu, dan untuk tugas kali ini agak berbeda dari tugas yang biasanya, karena ini adalah permintaan dari kepolisian Korea Selatan." Lanjut Luhan mengubah raut wajahnya mnjadi agak serius.

"Haah..." Kris menghela nafas sebentar, "Luhan ge, jangan bilang kalau yang meminta tugas ini adalah si pendek arogant sialan sok kegantengan dengan senyum menjijikan itu." Kris memincingkan matanya sesaat diikuti tawa menggelegar dari Luhan.

"Hahaha... Tuh sudah tau," jawab Luhan masih dengan tertawa.

"Ge! Dia 'kan dengan tidak terhormatnya sudah sering meminta bantuan kepada kita. Apanya yang lain dari biasanya coba." Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi, pasalnya, ia dan si pendek sialan tadi yang sempat ia sebut, memiliki hubungan yang jauh dari kata akur. Selalu ada pertengkaran bak anak TK yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari mereka kalau sudah bertemu pandang. Makanya Kris selalu malas kala diajak bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Korea, apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Terima sajalah, Kris. Lagian ini juga Ayah sudah menerimanya 'kok. Atau kalau kamu tidak mau..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya diikuti smirk yang tiba-tiba muncul diwajahnya.

Dan untuk selanjutnya, Kris terlihat pasrah saja karena kalau tidak dipenuhi, sang gege bakal mengancam membakar semua koleksi boneka dan lukisannya yang terbilang abstrak itu kalau ia berani-berani membantahnya. Hei.. Siapa sangka, Kris aka Wu Yifan seorang polisi keturunan Cina-Kanada ini yang berperawakan seperti seorang mafia kelas atas, ternyata menyukai hal-hal yang manis seperti boneka dan melukis? Ouch.. Dunia

memang selalu berputar O.o

"Sudahlah, Kris. Jangan pasang muka seperti itu, karena wajah melas-mu terlihat menjijikan, tau." entah kenapa sekarang sudah ada sepatu milik Kris yang mendarat di kepala Luhan sang calon atasannya itu.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, ge." Kris kembali memasang muka datar. "Kalau begitu, kapan aku akan pergi kesana dan apa 'misi spesial'

dari mereka yang rela meminta bantuan kepada kita lagi, ge." lanjutnya.

"Besok lusa mungkin," balas Luhan sambil melemparkan sepatu milik Kris ke arah luar jendela. "Misi-nya nanti saja biar kujelaskan setelah mendapat keterangan lanjut dari mereka. Tapi, tenang saja. Tugas kali ini aku akan ikut serta menemanimu 'kok." lanjut Luhan panjang lebar sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya, tidak mempedulikan sekarang raut wajah Kris yang menampilkan muka horor, karena sepatunya telah dibuang lewat jendela oleh Luhan, gegenya. Asal kalian tau saja, Luhan menempati ruangan pada lantai 5. Dan itu artinya Kris harus rela berjalan atau mungkin berlari dengan memakai sepatu sebelah saja untuk mengambilnya kembali karena lift dikantornya sedang direnovasi.

"GEGEEEEE!! TERKUTUKLAH KAU!!!" Luhan kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian diikuti dengan perginya Kris untuk mengambil sepatunya kembali di lantai dasar

sebelum dimakan oleh sang anjing berjenis RottWeiller milik sang Paman aka Ayah Luhan.

TBC, XD


End file.
